1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a frame element, and more particularly to a photovoltaic array system, a photovoltaic device of the photovoltaic array system, and a frame element of the photovoltaic device of photovoltaic array system.
2. Related Art
A conventional photovoltaic device is configured with a solid outer frame fixing and surrounding the photovoltaic device, so as to enhance the overall structure of the photovoltaic device for protecting the photovoltaic device.
Since the photovoltaic device installed at the exterior of a building has to be considered to prevent the damages on the photovoltaic device caused by the pressure of the external environment (e.g. wind pressure or weight of snow), thus, the related designers mostly modify the structure of the outer frame by thickening or strengthening the outer frame. Therefore, it not only wastes the material of the outer frame and the reinforcing components thereof, but also increases the labor cost and manufacturing cost for making the outer frame. Furthermore, the thickened outer frame also increases the total weight of the photovoltaic device.
As what is disclosed above, the conventional photovoltaic device still has the mentioned inconvenience and shortages, thereby requiring an improvement. As such, how to effectively solve the mentioned inconvenience and shortages shall be a serious issue to be concerned.